


Broken Bonds

by HanaGapuraKayangan



Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Betrayal, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Rape, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaGapuraKayangan/pseuds/HanaGapuraKayangan
Summary: Taichi and Yamato...Their relationship started as just friends turned to best friends. Soon, they became sex friends.Yamato...Deeply in love with Sora but he has Taichi as his fuck buddy. He needs Taichi only for sex.Taichi...Willingly to lose his virginity to his best friend and becomes his sex friend. However, there is a secret Taichi hides from Yamato. Taichi loves Yamato since they were kids.One day, Yamato decides to end everything and stays as best friend. Taichi knew Yamato would definitely choose Sora. It breaks his heart. Then, a mysterious digimon visits Taichi and everything turns upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language...  
> This idea came up randomly...

Birds chirping sound was the reason Taichi woke up from his beautiful sleep. He opened his eyes with the expectation to see his beloved guy sleeping beside him. Unfortunately, he was all alone by himself on the bed.

 

‘Where is he? Did he just leave me alone without saying anything?’ he thought. Somehow, he was a bit disappointed not able to see someone he loved the moment he woke up.

 

Ignoring the pain he felt, he slowly got off from the bed with the comforter covered his naked body. He walked out from the room and went into the living room.

 

There, he saw Yamato was busy packing his clothes into the luggage. Yamato looked rushing. It made Taichi became curious. So, he decided to approach the guy.

 

“Yamato… What are you doing?” he asked.

 

Yamato was startled to hear Taichi’s voice. He was really in hurry until he did not even realized Taichi’s footsteps.

 

“T-Taichi…” He said the other guy’s name. That moment their eyes met.

 

It has been many years since they knew each other and they were already 22 years old. For sure, Taichi knew Yamato very well. He did not like the way Yamato looked at him. His instinct told him that Yamato was hiding something from him.

 

“Spit it out.” Taichi said with his expressionless face. Yamato gulped. He knew he was done when Taichi looked at him that way.

 

“Hey… I have something to tell you, Taichi. It’s about my future plan and our relationship,” said the blond.

 

Taichi's expression changed. He seemed got the idea of what Yamato was going to tell but he just stayed silent.

 

“What is it?” Taichi asked with his serious tone.

 

“Sora accepted the marriage proposal. We plan on getting married by end of this July. It means there are three months left before our wedding. It has been decided during our family meeting. So, I… I think we should stop this relationship. I mean we fucked for fun without involving any heart feelings. It just like our ‘best friends’ status turned into ‘sex friends’ status. Now, I would like to get back only as your best friend. I hope you understand my situation…” explained Yamato. Yamato glanced at Taichi to see his reaction. He was expecting a slap or shouting from Taichi but surprisingly, Taichi did not do anything. His best friend was just standing in front of him quietly.

 

“I understand. Now, if you’re already finished packing your stuffs, you can leave and put the key in the flower pot outside” Taichi said in monotone. He said it as he looked into Yamato’s eyes directly.

 

Yamato was relieved. He assumed that Taichi understood his situation and their relationship. Yamato grabbed Taichi’s right hand and gave him a kiss on his left cheek.

 

“Thank you…” Yamato thanked Taichi. Taichi just smiled. In Yamato’s eyes, it was a normal smile. However, for Taichi, he was trying his best to hide his sadness and the pain he felt in his heart.

 

“Yamato, I want to have some rest. I’m going back to my room” Taichi said as he walked back into the room, leaving Yamato who was still packing up his things.

 

Taichi locked the door from inside and slowly walked towards the bed. As he lay down on the bed, tears fell and rolled down his cheeks. He felt so hurt as if his heart had been stabbed by a knife for many times.

 

‘I should have know that he will choose Sora over me. He loves Sora as a lover but I was just a sex friend. He only came to me for sex because Sora doesn’t want to do it out of marriage. I’m so stupid… I could not refuse him… I let him hold me… I gave away my virginity to him… Now, I gain nothing… Nothing except this bleeding heart…’ he mentally said as he continued crying in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been a week since Taichi and Yamato stopped seeing each other as sex friends. Yamato spent most of his times with Sora as they were busy with the wedding preparation.

 

Taichi on the other hand never came out from his room since that day Yamato left him. The only things he did were crying and sleeping. He only got off from the bed to go to the bathroom. Then, he went back to his new routine, crying and sleeping for all the times.

 

As usual, Taichi just kept crying on his bed without bothering to eat or anything else he needed to do.

 

“I wish I can forget this pain… Please...” He said that unconsciously while crying.

 

“I can help you… Yagami Taichi…” A strange and unfamiliar voice suddenly could be heard somewhere around the room.

 

Taichi was startled the moment he heard the voice. He looked around the room to see whether there was anyone besides him. Then, he saw an unfamiliar figure standing at the balcony of the room. Taichi carefully stared at the figure.

 

“Who are you? You’re not a human! How did you get here?!” Taichi asked. He got off from the bed and walked to the balcony.

 

In front of Taichi, a creature who was a head taller than him stood with a creepy smile on its face. He scanned the figure from head to toe. It has long black hair, golden eyes and pale skin. The thing in front of him was wearing dark brown cloak with hood.

 

“Who are you?” Taichi asked.

 

“Forgive me for not introducing myself. I’m Stealmon. I’m here to help you forget the pain you feel right now…” That thing introduced itself.

 

“A digimon? How do you find me? And… Why do you think I would trust you?” Taichi was suspicious with the thing that called itself as ‘Stealmon’.

 

“Because I can take whatever things I want. Therefore, I will gladly help to take your pain away…” said Stealmon. Slowly, Stealmon moved forward. The digimon then took Taichi’s right hand and placed a kiss on it.

 

Taichi was too shocked to move. Stealmon smirked when it saw Taichi’s reaction. Stealmon knew it was the chance to futher the next step.

 

“I promise to help you, Taichi-san. If you want, I can make you forget the pain” Stealmon said as he looked straight into Taichi’s eyes. Its golden eyes seemed to have some kind of power that made Taichi felt his body unable to move.

 

‘Shit! I can’t move my body! What the hell is going on?!’ he said inside his mind. Stealmon smirked, knowing what Taichi thought based from his expression.

 

The digimon then whispered into Taichi’s ear and said, “Come… Let me make you forget every single pain…”

 

Stealmon led Taichi to the bed. Taichi followed the digimon. Stealmon then pushed Taichi onto the bed, making him lay down on it. Taichi did not move a bit. His eyes was staring straight into Stealmon’s golden eyes.

 

‘I can’t move my body!! This fucking digimon is controlling me!’ Taichi noticed that but he could not do anything.

 

“Now, we will start the ritual and soon, you’ll be able to forget the pain…” said Stealmon. Slowly, he started to undress Taichi, tossed every piece of his clothes onto the floor until the guy was fully naked.

 

‘S-stop… Stop… Don’t do anything to me!!!’ he mentally screamed.

 

Stealmon was satisfied to see Taichi’s beautiful body. It smiled as if it had won something. Then, it climbed on top of Taichi, brushing up his fingers onto Taichi’s body.

 

“Taichi-san… Your body is so beautiful… It makes me want you even more…” Stealmon said as his hands travelled to the whole parts of Taichi’s body.

 

“This!” He said when his finger touched Taichi’s little hole. It licked its lips when he looked at Taichi’s asshole.

 

“I can’t wait any longer. Let’s finish the ritual and you can no longer think about the pain you feel…” Stealmon said while undressed himself.

 

Stealmon was fully naked. His body was pale and there were scales that covered his whole body and they were golden in colour.

 

“Do you see my dick, Taichi-san?” Stealmon asked although he knew Taichi could not answer the question.

 

‘No! No! Don’t! I don’t want that thing inside me!!’ Taichi was screaming loudly in his mind.

 

“It’s not the same as human’s, you know… Once I release inside you, there will be a tattoo form back of your body. Soon, the pain you feel right now will gone…” Stealmon said as it was ready to feel Taichi’s little hole. Without delaying, he rammed his dick inside Taichi’s asshole.

 

“My dick is now inside you, Taichi-san. It’s big, right?” Stealmon said.

 

‘Take it out!!! Please… please… My hole is burning… It’s hurt…’ Taichi cried in his mind.

 

Stealmon started to move his dick inside Taichi’s hole. He fucked Taichi roughly until Taichi’s hole started to bleed.

 

‘Arghh!! Stop! Stop!!! It’s hurt! Stop… Yamato… Help… Yamato…’ Taichi cried so hard inside his mind though his face was just like a doll, no expression.

 

“Yes! Yes! It’s getting close… Taichi-san, I’m going to shoot everything inside!” Soon, Stealmon came inside Taichi’s hole.

 

Then, a golden light appeared from Taichi’s back. Stealmon pulled its dick out and flipped Taichi’s body to see his back. On Taichi’s back, a snake tattoo had formed. The tattoo was as big as adult human’s hand.

 

“It looks great on you, Taichi-san. Now, you’re belong to me and I shall grant your wish. You’ll no longer feel the pain because I’ll steal your memories about that best friend of yours. The moment you wake up, you’ll forget everything about him.” Stealmon said as he kissed the tattoo.

 

‘No… No… Don’t take my memories away… No… Yamato…’ It was the last thought before Taichi was fully blacked out.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't update frequently due to my thesis and other stuffs. But, I'll update whenever I've free time. 
> 
> And... I'm not English native speaker so, don't expect me to write with perfect grammar. Hehehe...
> 
> Anyway... Please enjoy the story...

While Sora was choosing her wedding dress, Yamato sat on the couch. For a certain reason, he was not in a good mood. His eyes stared at the phone’s screen. There was nothing else on the screen except for the necessary icons.

 

It has been a week since ** _ ** _that day_**_**.The day when he told Taichi everything about his upcoming wedding and also their last moment as sex buddies. It was the day since he last saw Taichi. Since then, neither he or Taichi kept in touch. Yamato knew he should be happy to be able to spend more times with the one he loved but somehow, Yamato could not deny how empty he felt inside. He just could not understand what had happened to him.

 

‘Damn, Taichi! Doesn’t he knows how to use his fucking phone?! At least, give me a message or a call! Damn in! Idiot!’ Yamato shouted angrily but only in his mind. Being best friends since they were kids, Yamato never lost contact with Taichi. They usually spent their times together.

 

“Yamato! Look! I found a beautiful dress!” Sora said happily. She looked at Yamato but sadly, the guy seemed ignored her existence there. He was in his own world.

 

“Yamato!!!” Sora shouted for his name. Yamato startled. He just realized that he was with Sora and in the middle of choosing her wedding dress.

 

“Y-Yes? Sorry… I was thinking about my work just now. Did you call me, Sora?” Yamato quickly came back into reality.

 

Sora shook her head and smiled. She walked slowly towards her future husband. Yamato blushed the moment he saw his beloved girlfriend in the wedding dress. Sora was so beautiful and the dress suited her very well.

 

“Sora, you look gorgeous!” said Yamato. He got off from the couch and walked towards Sora. Yamato gently took her right hand and kissed it. It made Sora blushed. Her face was as red as tomato.

 

“Baby, only three months from now… You’ll become mine and I’ll become yours…” Yamato said as he winked at her.

 

Yamato gently placed his arms around Sora’s waist and pulled her closer to him. His body touched hers. Sora looked straight into Yamato’s eyes as she placed her arms around his neck.

 

“Thank you for loving me, Yamato… I’m glad…” she said as she leaned her head on Yamato’s chest.

 

The boutique’s staffs acted like fan girls, watching their favourite couple being together. They really thought that Yamato and Sora were made for each other. The scene was very romantic and the chemistry they had was undeniable.

From afar, someone was looking at their sweet moment. It was Stealmon. The digimon was hiding in the dark alley across the road.

 

“Ishida Yamato, you’re such an idiot. Soon, you’ll realize who is the most important in your heart but… Huh! You’re already late. That person is now belongs to me… His body and soul are mine…” said the digimon before it disappeared in the dark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yamato was in his apartment. After spending the whole day with Sora, he could finally landed on his comfort bed.

 

“Ahhh… Finally… No more shopping or dating in the crowded places… I’m free…” he said as he closed his eyes. He never thought spending time outside for a whole day could drain his energy.

 

__‘Are you tired? I’ll get you some tea, okay?’_ _

 

Yamato quickly opened his eyes. He swore he just heard Taichi’s voice just now. He looked around and scanned his surrounding. There was no sign of Taichi being there. Realized that, he unconsciously sighed.

 

“Damn! Was I hanging around him too much until I can hear his voice?” Yamato was annoyed by that. He then took out his phone from the pocket and looked at the screen. It was still the same. No new message or missed call.

 

“Taichi… Are you that busy? Or are you trying to distance away yourself from me?” He was wondering about it. Yamato scrolled down the contact lists in his phone and found Taichi’s number. Yamato saved it under ‘My Buddy’.

 

“Should I call him or not? Hurmmm…” Yamato was hesitated. He wanted to talk to Taichi but he was being himself, endless ego.

 

“Huh! Like I care if he doesn’t want to contact me! He’s just a friend. Not as important as Sora…” Yamato said with confidence. Yamato threw his phone somewhere on the bed and he drifted into the dreamland.

 

 

* * *

 

 

***Yamato's nightmare***

 

__Yamato was standing somewhere in the middle of desert. He looked around but saw no one. He felt something was not right. Step by step, he walked forwards. He kept walking but the desert seemed never end. Suddenly, he saw a building not far from the place he was standing._ _

__

__He quickly ran towards the building and realized it was a temple. Without thinking much, Yamato walked into the temple. The moment he stepped into the place, he could see various type of snakes all over the place._ _

__

__Yamato gulped. As he kept walking, he noticed that all the snakes seemed to look at him. He became the centre of attention for the snakes. Yamato decided to ignore the snakes and kept walking until he stood in front of the door of the main hall._ _

__

__He was curious to see what was inside. Slowly, he pushed the door. Yamato’s heart almost stopped the moment he saw what was in front of him. In the middle of the hall, Taichi was lying on the floor without any clothes._ _

__

__Yamato quickly ran towards Taichi and held him in his arms. The blond slapped Taichi’s cheek for several times just to wake him up. After a few slaps, Taichi opened his eyes. Yamato felt so relieved._ _

__

__“T-Taichi… How did you get here? Why are you…without any clothes…” Yamato had too many questions to ask. Taichi looked at the blond with an expressionless face. Yamato looked straight into Taichi’s eyes but somehow the eyes looked dull. It seemed Taichi didn’t really respond to his voice or his touch._ _

__

__

__“Oi! Taichi… What is wrong with you?” Yamato asked. He seemed so worried. The blond caressed Taichi’s cheek while staring at him. Slowly, Taichi pushed Yamato’s hand._ _

__

__“Don’t touch me…” said Taichi said with lower voice. Yamato was taken aback by Taichi’s words. All these times, Taichi never rejected or complained but seeing Taichi pushed him away made him hurt inside._ _

__

__“Hey… What do you mean-”_ _

__

__Before Yamato could finish his words, an unfamiliar figure grabbed Taichi’s left arm harshly and took Taichi into his arms. Yamato tried to stop it but his feet could not move. He shook his head, disbelieved._ _

__

__Then, he looked back in front. However, the moment he looked back, Taichi and that unfamiliar person had disappeared._ _

__

__“N-No… No… Taichi… You can’t leave me… TAICHIIIII!!!!”_ _

__

__***End of nightmare***_ _

* * *

 

 

Yamato was supposed to go to the studio for a recording but he canceled his schedule for that day. Since he woke up from the nightmare, he felt restless and uneasy. As much as he tried to ignore the nightmare, it seemed too real. He sighed. While staring at the ceiling, his mind suddenly remembered about the bad dream he had.

 

__“Don’t touch me…”_ _

__

He still remember what Taichi had said to him in the dream. Each time he remembered it, Yamato felt hurt inside. He never feel that hurt before. In fact, Taichi never say something that could hurt his feeling. Taichi always there for him through thick and thin.

“Taichi… Are you angry at me right now? Why didn’t you call me? We’re still best friend, right?” Yamato kept questioning.

 

Suddenly, his mobile phone rang. Yamato grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. It was a call from his baby brother, Takeru.

 

“Takeru?” Yamato answered the call.

 

“Nii-chan, is Taichi with you?” Takeru asked.

 

“T-Taichi? No. Why?” Yamato was confused for awhile.

 

“Hikari-chan and her okaa-san tried to contact him but they couldn’t reach him for 8 days now. That is why I call you, nii-chan…” Takeru explained the situation.

 

“I got it. I’ll go and check him out. I’ll call you later, Takeru…” Yamato said before ended the conversation. He quickly grabbed his jacket and car key. Then, he rushed to Taichi’s apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

With the spare keys inside the flower pot, Yamato could easily get into Taichi’s house.

 

“Taichi!”

 

Yamato called for Taichi but no one answered. He searched for his best friend around the house from the living room, kitchen, reading room and guest room but Taichi wasn’t there. The only room left was Taichi’s bedroom.

 

“Taichi! Are you in there?” Again, Yamato called him yet, no answer.

 

He tried to open the door but failed. It was locked from inside. Yamato had no choice but to break it through. With a single kick, he managed to open the door.

 

“Taichi! Wh-”

 

Yamato could not finish his sentence. He was terrified to see Taichi lying unconsciously on the bed without clothes. He walked towards him to check. He saw bloodstains and white stains covered Taichi’s lower part of body.

 

“T-Taichi… what had happened here?”

 

Yamato grabbed Taichi’s wrist to check his pulse. It was very weak.

 

“Damn! Let’s bring you to the hospital…”

 

Yamato took off his jacket to cover Taichi’s lower body. Then, he brought Taichi to the hospital with his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Comments are welcome... (^w^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurt Taichi again... 😭😭😭😭
> 
> Here's the 3rd chapter... Enjoy!

Yamato stared at Taichi who was lying on the hospital bed. He noticed how different Taichi was at that moment compare to the last time he visited his best friend. Taichi has gotten thinner, pale and weaker. Ever since he brought Taichi to the hospital, not even once the other guy woke up and it has been three days. Yamato put his right hand on Taichi’s. Cold. Taichi’s body has been cold since the day Yamato found him. It was not even winter yet his body had low temperature that normal human should.

 

“Hey… When are you going to wake up, buddy?” he asked as he caressed Taichi’s hair gently.

 

His hand slowly went down and touched Taichi’s cheek. Yamato took his time to stare at his buddy’s face. Although he was worried to death about Taichi’s condition, he couldn’t deny the fact that he somehow felt calm when he could finally meet Taichi after a week of silence. 

 

“I- I- I miss you, buddy. I know I’ve been selfish all these times but you never blame me. I don’t know… I think I’ve many things to say to you but… I don’t know… I can’t find the right words to tell… Even if I’ve Sora with me, I still need you… I think I can’t live without you… But hey, don’t get me wrong. I love Sora… and you’re my forever best friend…” said Yamato while staring at Taichi who was currently unconscious.

 

Seeing no response from his friend, he sighed. Suddenly, Yamato’s mobile phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw the caller Id. It was his fiance, Sora. Yamato then answered the call.

 

“Sora…” he said.

 

“YAMATO! You promised to accompany me to find the door gifts for our wedding today! How could you cancel it?” Sora started to grumble.

 

“Sora, listen… Taichi is still unconscious. Hikari is taking care of their mom because she fell sick as soon as she heard about Taichi’s condition and their dad is currently outstation. How can I leave him like this?” Yamato explained everything to Sora.

 

“So? That isn’t yours or my problem! To me, the most important thing right now is to settle everything. Come on! We only have three months before our wedding. How can you waste your time there? Watching someone who is unconscious? Even you don’t know when he will wake up!” Sora was very pissed since his fiance spent more time with Taichi rather than her.

 

“Where is your manner, Sora? Taichi is my best friend! Your friend too! We’ve known each other since we were kids. How can you say that?!” Yamato didn’t like Sora’s attitude.

 

“I don’t care! Listen here, Yamato. I’ll be waiting for you to pick me up. I’ll give you an hour. If you don’t come, let’s just break up” said Sora and she immediately hang up the call.

 

“Damn! What the hell?!” Yamato swore. Yamato turned to look back at Taichi. He then sighed for the nth time on that day.

 

“Taichi, I’m sorry. I can’t stay with you right now. I’ll come back later, okay? Wait for me… Buddy…” said Yamato as he kissed Taichi on his forehead.

 

“See you later…” Then, Yamato left the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Yamato was driving to Sora’s house, he suddenly remembered about what the doctor told him regarding Taichi’s condition.

 

_**“This matter is very confidential. I’m suppose to tell this only to the patient’s family. However, Yagami-san’s sister told us already that they couldn’t make it here so I’ll tell you…” the doctor said. Yamato nodded.** _

__

_**“First, Yagami-san's body is too weak.**_ _**He didn’t eat or drink anything more than three days and it made his health condition worse" the doctor explained. Yamato was shocked to hear the news.** _

__

_**“B-but… Sensei... my friend is a big eater. How can he-” Yamato lost his words. He really didn’t like to hear what the doctor said about Taichi's condition.**_

__

_**“You said so. It means there was something happened recently that made him refused to eat and drink, Ishida-san. Then, we have another problem to deal with. We couldn’t find any other injuries on him but the anus… I mean- He suffers from rectal bleeding and it’s very serious.”** _

__

_**Yamato was speechless. He knew that they always had rough sex but he was very sure it wasn’t him who cause Taichi’s injury. Well, not when they didn’t even meet for a week.** _

__

_**“You found him in that condition, am I right Ishida-san? So,he must be taken by forced or in other word, rape. If it’s true, then it might affect him emotionally. Yagami-san really needs support from people around him.” The doctor looked at Yamato who was already in confused.** _

__

_**“Ishida-san? Did you listen everything that I explained just now?” She asked.** _

__

_**“N-no way… Rape… How can- The door… The apartment was-” Yamato couldn’t relate it.** _

Remembering what the doctor said, Yamato felt a bit regret for not kept in touch with Taichi for the whole week.

 

‘Taichi was raped? No way… Why? Why didn’t he call me if something like that happened? Damn!’ he thought. Deep inside, it hurt him so much. He felt useless and failed as a friend to Taichi.

 

“I- I- I’m sorry, Taichi… I’m not worth to be your best friend…” He cried as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Right after Yamato left the room, Stealmon appeared and this time, he brought a friend with him. The other digimon was as tall as Stealmon. He had pointy ears like an elf, tanned skin and red eyes. His body was covered with black cloak but his tail was long enough to be seen.

 

“Stealmon, is that the one you told me about?” asked the long silver hair digimon.

 

“Yup! Come, Dakumon! I’ll introduce you to him” said Stealmon as he walked towards the unconscious Taichi.

 

Stealmon looked at Taichi and smiled. Slowly, he placed his index finger on Taichi’s forehead. He went to Taichi’s right ear and whispered something.

 

“Wake up, Taichi… My dearest pet…” he whispered.

 

The DigiDestined opened up his eyes. Stealmon looked at Taichi’s eyes and smirked. Taichi’s eyes color has changed from brown to golden. Stealmon knew that Taichi underwent changes since the night after the ritual was completed.

 

“Taichi, do you know who am I?” asked Stealmon.

 

Taichi slowly nodded. He turned to Stealmon and said “My master…”

 

“What did you do to him, Stealmon? It’s rare for you to get involve with humans…” asked Dakumon.

 

“Do you remember the boy with his Digimon partner, Aguman? The one that defeated Myotismon?” asked Stealmon.

 

Dakumon looked at his friend. He tried to remember the event Stealmon was saying and then, he chuckled.

 

“Ahhh… I remember. Myotismon’s death was so tragic. Hahahaha! Oh, wait! There is another boy with Gabumon, right?”

 

Stealmon nodded.

 

“He had a relationship with the other boy but that stupid boy left him for another girl. I use this chance to break the friendship and everything. To defeat those DigiDestined, we need their leader. I’ll use him against them” Stealmon told Dakumon about his plan.

 

“Good idea. So, what’s next?” Dakumon asked.

 

“I stole Taichi’s memories about that other boy. In other words, I erased his memories about Yamato and I’m sure this will affect Yamato too. I want him to feel the pain of losing his most important person. I’m sure this will affect the crest of friendship that he has as well.”

 

“If the crest is unable to use, the digimon could not evolve into the higher level. I see your point. My friend, knowing you for many years, this is the first time you use your head very well” Dakumon teased Stealmon.

 

“Am I look stupid to you? Huh?” Stealmon started to get annoyed with his friend.

 

“Exactly. Almost all the times!” replied Dakumon heartlessly.

 

“Whatever!”

 

Then, Stealmon looked at Taichi and caressed the boy’s hair. Knowing that Taichi responded to his touch, Stealmon took advantage by kissing him on his lips. Taichi, who was in Stealmon’s control gave response to the kiss. He opened his mouth and let Stealmon’s tongue entered.

 

“WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. DOING?!!!” Dakumon seemed shocked to see what his friend did to the DigiDestined.

 

“What? He’s my pet. I can do everything I want to him. I’ve tasted him before. And as you can see, his body also changed after the ritual” said Stealmon proudly.

 

“Now, I know. You not only plan to use him against the other DigiDestined but also as your pleasure toy? You marked him, making his body changed so that the body can cope with yours.My friend is a pervert, huh? So, you've stole his memories, his friendship, his love and also freedom! How clever you are, Stealmon!”

 

Stealmon laughed. Dakumon knew that the ritual was originally to mark someone as property. Stealmon admitted that Taichi’s body was great enough to make him marked the DigiDestined as his.

 

“Calm down, my friend. I’ll let you taste him too… but not now. Let’s leave before Yamato comes. I want to bring you somewhere to meet a certain person” said Stealmon.

 

Dakumon sighed. Stealmon put Taichi back to sleep. Then, the two digimon left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yamato stared at his food. The truth was he didn’t feel like eating. Sora kept him by her side for 6 hours already and even forced him to treat her for dinner. He looked at Sora who was enjoying her meal. Of course she would enjoy it! The food was expensive! It was a five stars restaurant’s food!

 

Again, Yamato looked into his plate and sighed. He remembered how less burden he was when he had dinner with Taichi. Taichi never ask him to buy expensive food. Usually, they just bought the ingredients and cooked at Taichi’s apartment. There were times when he and Taichi were damn lazy, they just ate at fast food restaurant. If they were lucky enough, Hikari would come for a visit and brought their mom’s cooking and Takeru would join them too. What a great moments!

 

‘Oh damn… At time like this, I suddenly want to eat just hamburger. If Taichi is here…’ Yamato slowly put the fork and knife down.

 

“What’s with that face, Yamato? Aren’t you hungry?” Sora asked. Her face looked very annoyed.

 

“I want to eat hamburger…” Yamato told her.

 

“Hamburger? Are you kidding? The food in your plate is more delicious than cheap hamburger…” said Sora as she continued eating.

 

Yamato really didn’t want to say anything. He afraid that he might say something that could hurt Sora’s feelings. Suddenly, his phone rang. Yamato quickly answered it.

 

“Yamato, it’s me…” said the other person.

 

“Ahh… Joe. Why are you calling me?” he asked.

 

“Taichi… He’s awake” Joe informed him.

 

Yamato smiled widely. Sora saw the changes. She knew it must be about Taichi.

 

“I got it! I’m coming right now! Wait for me!” Yamato quickly hang up. He grabbed his jacket and got off from the chair.

 

“Yamato! Where are you going?!” Sora was very furious.

 

“It’s Taichi! He- He’s awake!” said Yamato happily.

 

“So, you’re going back to the hospital? Leaving me alone here?” she asked with her annoyed tone.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. This is important. Here, I’ll pay for your taxi. See you later, Sora!”

 

After placing some money on the table, Yamato quickly left the restaurant, leaving Sora alone.

 

“Wh- Taichi is more important than me?” Sora lost her appetite.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Taichi!”

 

Yamato called Taichi’s name as he walked into the room. Inside the room, he saw Joe, the doctor, Takeru, Koushiro and Mimi. All of them smiled at him.

 

“Ahh… Ishida-san, you’ve arrived. Yagami-san is awake…” said the doctor. Yamato walked towards the bed and stood beside the doctor.

 

“How is he, sensei?” Yamato asked.

 

“He looks completely fine. To be honest, I’m quite surprise about it” she explained.

 

“What do you mean, sensei?” Yamato was clueless.

 

“Well, I just knew that you two are Kido-sensei’s friends. So, I shared the information that we had discussed with him too. Both of us made some check up on Yagami-san. There is no sign of trauma or emotionally unstable. Nothing. None.” she said.

 

Yamato looked at Joe and the older guy nodded.

 

“Taichi-san, do you want some water?” Takeru asked.

 

“Sure. I’m thirsty…” Taichi said with his normal tone.

 

Takeru poured some water into the glass and gave it to Taichi.

 

“Arigatou, Takeru-kun” Taichi thanked him and slowly drank the water.

 

Yamato walked towards Taichi. He then patted Taichi’s head and smiled at him. Taichi put down the glass and looked at Yamato curiously.

 

“Excuse me. Who are you?”

 

The question that came out from Taichi’s mouth made everyone in that room speechless. Yamato felt his heart stopped beating.

 

“Ne! Taichi-san! Who am I?” asked Koushiro, trying to make sure something.

 

“What was that question, Koushiro?” said Taichi as he giggled.

 

“How about me?” Mimi asked.

 

“Aww… Mimi, not you too… I’m totally fine! Here. You’re Joe and Takeru!” he said as he immediately pointed out his finger at Joe and Takeru.

 

“Taichi-san remember us…but...” Mimi didn’t finish her sentence.

 

“Yagami-san, you really don’t know this young man beside me?” the doctor asked Taichi. Taichi quickly shook his head.

 

“I’ve never meet him before, sensei…” Taichi said with his clueless looking face.

 

“Yamato…” Koushiro patted Yamato’s shoulder. He suddenly snapped.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Yamato yelled, making everyone shocked.

 

“Ishida-san…”

 

“Gomenasai, sensei… Minna… I’m going to the toilet…” said Yamato. He left the room in rush.

 

“Nii-chan…” said Takeru slowly but it was loud enough for Taichi to hear.

 

“Takeru, who is that? Why is he suddenly get angry?” asked Taichi.

 

“Taichi-san… I think you’ve lost some of your memories. That guy is my nii-chan. He’s also your best friend. You guys always spend time together…” Takeru explained.

 

“Best friend? Really?” Taichi questioned him back. Takeru nodded as he felt pity for Taichi and Yamato. It seemed that both had lost something precious.

 

‘Taichi remembers all of us but not Yamato? There must be something wrong…’ Koushiro thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yamato looked into the mirror. His condition was not good. His eyes were red. His hair and face were messed up. Yamato washed his face while trying to calm down.

 

Walked out from the toilet, he went back to the room but didn’t go inside. He just helplessly stood outside of the room. He admitted he was still shocked after knowing that Taichi forgot about him.

 

“Taichi…” whispered Taichi’s name.

 

‘Oh, God… Why do I feel so hurt and helpless? Out of all people, why does he forget about me?’ Yamato cried inside.

 

“Nii-chan…” He heard Takeru called him. He turned around and saw Takeru, his friends and the doctor.

 

“I know it’s hurt but please give him time. Slowly approach him. Try to make friend with him first” the doctor advised him. Yamato just nodded.

 

“See you later, Yamato…” said Mimi as she left with Joe and Koushiro.

 

“I’m going to visit Hikari for the update. Call me if you need anything” said Takeru before he left.

 

After bid them goodbye, Yamato entered the room. There, he saw Taichi smiled at him. Gathered his strength, he walked towards Taichi.

 

“Hey… Yamato-san, right?” Taichi asked. Yamato flinched when Taichi called him ’san’ but he didn’t want to make it worse. He just nodded.

 

“I’m sorry. I really can’t remember who you are, Yamato-san…” said Taichi as he felt guilty.

 

“Maybe… We can restart it? Our friendship, I mean…” Taichi suggested. Seeing Taichi smiled like nothing was going on made Yamato hurt even more.

 

‘Restart? Really, Taichi?’ he thought.

 

“Restart? What do you want me to do? Bring you back to the past? Going to the summer camp and lost in the Digital World again? Fight those evil Digimon once more? Tell me, Taichi!” Yamato snapped.

 

Taichi stayed silent. Looking at Yamato’s angry face made him felt guilty even more.

 

“I- I’m going to sleep..” He said as he laid down and covered himself with the blanket.

 

“.…………………..”

 

Yamato didn’t say anything. He walked towards the couch that was provided there and laid on it. Although he was very pissed and confused with everything that happened, he couldn’t leave Taichi alone.

 

“Urmm… Yamato-san… Oyasuminasai…” Taichi wished.

 

“Hn. Oyasumi…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ 😘😘😘😘


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since my last update. Sorry about that... still busy with my thesis...
> 
> Here's a short update... Really short... Gomen!!!

It has been a week since Taichi discharged from the hospital. Taichi finally able to spend time at home but somehow, Yamato’s presence made him felt uncomfortable. Taichi, of course wanted his own privacy but his mother and even Hikari asked Yamato to stay with him until he was fully healed. Taichi was annoyed because they made the decision without asking him first. He thought Yamato would disagree with Hikari and his mother but unfortunately for Taichi, Yamato gladly accepted that offer.

 

It was just 8 o’clock in the morning and Taichi was already at the living room, sitting on the couch while watching the television. Well, he was not really watching, more like staring at the screen blankly because he was still sleepy.

 

That morning, Yamato poured a bucket of water on him just to wake him up. It made him pissed off since he hated people to disturb his beautiful sleep. Right after Yamato poured the water, Taichi opened his eyes and a fist landed on Yamato’s face.

 

Taichi took a glance at Yamato who was busy in the kitchen. He looked at the bruise he gave Yamato on his face.

 

‘Serve you right! Bet you won’t try to wake me up again in the morning!’ he thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

 

Yamato felt someone was staring at him. He looked in front and met Taichi’s eyes. Taichi was staring at him with a smirk. Yamato knew what the other guy had thought in his mind.

 

“This bruise is nothing. You can give me punches as many as you want. I’ll still wake you up in the morning. It’s my job to make sure you get proper meals and eat your medicine on time, Taichi.” Yamato said as he prepared the breakfast.

 

“Wh- How do you know what am I thinking?” asked Taichi as he looked very surprised.

 

Yamato sighed.

 

“I told you, Taichi. We’ve been friends since elementary school” Yamato reminded him.

 

“Whatever…” Taichi seemed uninterested.

 

“Taichi, I don’t want to fight early in the morning. Now, come here and have your breakfast. I need to go to the studio after this…” said Yamato.

 

Taichi lazily walked towards the dining table. Although he felt uncomfortable with Yamato’s presence, he could not deny that Yamato’s cooking was one of the best he ever tasted!

 

“Itadakimasu…” Both of them ate their breakfast.

 

Taichi was eating happily while Yamato sometimes glanced at him. Taichi didn’t talk much because he was too busy with the food. Yamato shook his head and secretly smiled. He relieved to see Taichi enjoyed his cooking like he usually did.

 

‘You forget about me but never forget how to enjoy the food that I cook, huh? Amazing…’ Yamato thought.

 

“Why are you smiling? Is there anything on my face?” Taichi asked as he noticed Yamato smiled while looking at him.

 

“Nothing. I’m happy that you like my cooking that much…” Yamato said with a smile on his face.

 

“Well, who on Earth will reject the food, right? Plus, your cooking is just so-so…” Taichi denied the fact that he liked Yamato’s cooking.

 

“Don’t lie, dude. I know you better than you think I am.” Yamato patted Taichi’s head softly.

 

Taichi didn’t stop Yamato. He let the other guy patted his head. Somehow, Taichi felt that he didn’t really hate the way Yamato touched him and he felt Yamato’s touch seemed so familiar although he could not remember a single thing about the other guy.

 

“H-Hey… Stop treating me like a kid… I- I- I hate it when people touch my head” Taichi said, half lying. He hated it when people carelessly touched his head but somehow, he felt something different when Yamato did that to him.

 

“Fine… Fine… Hurry up and finish your food. Then, take your medicine and rest…” Yamato reminded him again. Taichi pouted.

 

“Can I follow you to work? The thing is… It’s kinda boring to stay at home without doing anything. Even if I want to continue doing my thesis, I don’t have that mood right now…” Taichi said, hoping that Yamato could bring him out from that house.

 

“Hurmm… Really? But, you might feel boring if you follow me. You don’t even have interest in my kind of music, Taichi. You always disturb me whenever you follow me for practise…” Yamato responded.

 

Taichi looked kinda sad when he heard it. He put the rice bowl and chopsticks on the table. Yamato looked at him.

 

“It’s fine. I can stay at home…” With that, Taichi left and went back into his bedroom.

 

“Is he sulking?”

 

Yamato sighed. He quickly walked towards Taichi’s bedroom. He wanted to enter the room but it was locked from inside.

 

“Damn! Taichi! Open this door!” He shouted while knocking the door several times.

 

“No! Go away! I don’t want to see you! I want to rest because you said I need REST!” Taichi shouted back.

 

Yamato felt guilty.

 

“Well… If you wanna come, it’s fine. You can come with me but don’t complain anything, okay?” Yamato said. He surrendered. He rather being disturbed by Taichi than seeing his best friend not talking to him.

 

Suddenly, the door was opened. Taichi showed himself in front of Yamato. Taichi looked at him with twinkling eyes and wide smile on his face.

 

“Really? I can follow you to the studio?” he asked again. Yamato nodded.

 

“Cool! I’ll get ready! Wait for me!” Taichi quickly ran to get ready.

 

For the nth time on that day, Yamato sighed. Taking care of the new version of Taichi was very tiring to the point he had to be more careful and more patient. The Taichi that he grew older with was more mature than this new Taichi.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sora stared at the crystal ball in her hand. It was not an ordinary crystal ball. All the memories and feelings about Yamato that Taichi had were stored inside the crystal ball.

 

She remembered the night when Yamato left her alone in the restaurant just because Taichi woke up. As soon as she reached home, two unknown digimons appeared inside her room.

 

***flashback***

 

_“Who are you?!” Sora asked as she looked terrified._

_Stealmon and Dakumon walked towards her with smiles on their faces. Stealmon quickly grabbed Sora’s waist and pulled her into his hug._

_“Don’t be afraid. Let me introduce myself, Sora-chan…” Stealmon whispered into Sora’s ear. Sora looked into his eyes. The digimon just gave her a smirk._

_“I’m Stealmon and this is my partner in crime, Dakumon. We are here for you, Sora-chan…” said Stealmon as he let go of Sora’s waist._

_“What do you want from me?” asked Sora._

_“Easy, miss. We are here to tell you the truth about your future husband and his beloved best friend…” Stealmon said he caressed Sora’s face but the girl slapped the digimon’s hand._

_“What are you talking about? The truth?” Sora looked puzzled._

_“Yes. The truth that both of them will never tell you even until your last breath…” Stealmon said as he smirked._

_“Miss Sora, allow me to hold your hands and show you the truth,” suddenly Dakumon stepped forward._

_At first, Sora was hesitated but then, she gave in. She nodded and Dakumon held her hands._

_Suddenly, the room changed into an unfamiliar place. Sora looked around and realized she was at someone’s house._

_“What is going on?” she asked._

_“This is Taichi’s memories. The place is his apartment.” Dakumon answered._

_Then, she saw Yamato entered the room with Taichi was being carried in his arms like a bride. Sora was hurt to see how close the two best friends were. Taichi nuzzled Yamato’s neck and Yamato kissed Taichi’s forehead. Sora watched the memories quietly._

 

_Yamato gently put Taichi on the bed as Taichi laid on it. Yamato started to undress himself until only boxer left to cover his thing. Sora could see how Yamato looked at Taichi with lustful eyes. Yamato climbed onto the bed and started to explore Taichi's body with his hands._

 

_“H-Hey… W-what is this? Yamato and Taichi… They…” Sora tried to hold her feelings. She, herself could not describe her feelings at that moment. There were sad, anger, disappointment and everything mixed up._

_“As you can see… Their relationship is more than just best friends. You can say that they’re sex buddies and perhaps… more than that?” Dakumon tried to lure Sora._

_“No way… Yamato said he loves me. He… We will get marry in three months. How can… How- No…” Tears rolled down her cheeks. Sora seemed could not accept the truth._

_“Do you want me to show more?” Dakumon asked. Sora was confused. She looked at Dakumon and then, Stealmon._

_“Sora-chan… My friend asked you whether you want to see more or not…” said Stealmon._

_“There are more?” she asked and Dakumon immediately nodded._

_“Show me! Show me all the things!” Sora snapped._

_‘Great! She fell into the trap!’ Stealmon though as he smiled, celebrating his victory for the plan._

__

**_**_*end of flashback*_ ** _ **

 

“Huh! I never thought those two are more than just best buddies. No wonder Yamato always hangout with Taichi…” said Sora as she was still looking at the crystal ball.

 

“Taichi… You will suffer and Yamato will never be yours…” Sora smirked.

 

“With your memories in my hand, I can make it disappear forever…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Feel free to comment below...


End file.
